You Can't Fix Me
by smokingrose
Summary: After the Cullens left, Bella's parents notice a change in her and decide to sent her to Four Oaks Haven, an institute that specializes in helping troubled teens. Will she get the help she thinks she doesn't need, or will her past unexpectedly come back?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter to my first Twilight fanfic. It's short but I just want to know what you think =D Constructive Criticism appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's character's do not belong to me...x[  
**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

Charlie's voice rang in my ears.

_Yes. _I wanted to say, but the words would not come.

They say I was sitting there for hours curled next to a tree in the pouring rain. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

They were gone.

_He_ was gone.

- - -

"Has there been any change?"

Charlie glanced over at his daughter from the couch. He gave a deep sigh and spoke into the phone at his ear. "No. None."

On the other line Rene clicked her tongue. "We have to do something Charlie. It's been three months. I've been doing some research and there's an institute in Sacramento, California called Four Oaks Haven that specializes in troubled teens. It's a little ways away but maybe relocating will do her some good; clear her head."

Charlie got up and went to the porch out of Bella's earshot. "Maybe your right. Bella's fallin' apart up here. She hasn't spoken to any of her friends and she barely speaks to me. Is there any way the can send someone up to give us more information?"

"Yes. I've already spoken to them and they said they can send out a representative as soon as I OK'd it with you." Rene sounded drained. The thought of her baby girl going to an asylum was enough to put her in one. However, she knew that if nothing was done soon they'd lose their daughter.

Charlie rubbed his eyes. "Okay. Why don't you call then and I'll handle the rest from here, okay?"

Rene nodded even though she knew Charlie couldn't see her. "Okay. And Charlie?"

"Yea?"

"Just be there for her for me."

"Sure thing…Bye." Charlie closed his phone and walked back into his house. Bella was standing in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. The information was going to be tough to break to her.

"Good night, Bella." He called to her as he walked up the steps to his room.

- - -

"'Night." My voice was cracked from lack of use.

I turned off the light in the kitchen and trudged up to my room. I half expected to se _him_ sitting in the chair in my room waiting for me to finish with dinner.

The door closed with a click behind me and I sat on the corner of my bed. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes as my mind raced with thoughts of _him_. It's been three months to the day since _he _left and I still couldn't bring myself to think much less speak _his_ name.

It hurt too much.

I soft buzzing sound from the corner f my nightstand alerted that my phone was ringing. I picked it up and looked a the caller I.D.

It was Mike.

I tossed the phone across my bed. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My friends at school thought I was crazy. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore unless _he _was involved.

A cool breeze swept through my open window, ruffling the papers on my desk. It probably wasn't a smart move leaving my window open with Victoria still out for revenge but I was too lazy to get up and close it.

I waited until Charlie closed his bedroom door to let the unshed tears fall freely. No matter how many times I thought about why _he_ did this I couldn't wrap my mind around how_ he _could do this to me—to us. _He_ promised me. _He_ promised _he_ would never leave and like a fool I believed it.

- - -

"I can't keep him calm forever, Alice. You know he's only got so much time before he snaps." Jasper looked at his wife.

Alice sighed and nodded. "I know, Jasper. The move was hard for us all but it was necessary and Edward knows that. He'd do anything if it meant Bella's—"

"Shh!" Jasper cut her off when Edward glared at them.

Alice cleared her mind and looked at her brother. "Sorry."

Edward broke the remote he held in his hand and left the room almost taking the door off its hinges as he went. Jasper shook his head and turned Alice's small hand in his. "Can you see her?"

Alice shook her head. "Not since we left. It's like she has no motivation to do anything. I'm worried. What if, God forbid, something happens? What if Victoria comes back?" Usually calm and happy Alice was in near hysterics. Jasper pulled her close and soothed her.

"Hey… Don't think that. Nothing's going to happen, okay? She's fine."

Edward heard every word exchanged Jasper and Alice. He forced himself to keep from ripping apart his room. He hated the situation and leaving Bella alone in Forks. Not a second passed by that he didn't think about her. Esme had done her best to play her motherly role and reassure him and he appreciated her for that. Carlisle did bring the topic up, verbally or non-verbally, and that relieved Edward. The last thing he wanted was his family feeling sorry for him.

Alice was keeping a watchful eye on him. He knew she thought that he was going to falter at any given moment so he kept himself together for her sake. Jasper was doing his best to take away Edward's constant worrying while Emmet and Rosalie were there for a welcome distraction. They went hunting with him, refusing to let him go alone. The terrain was new and going to take some getting used to.

The family has started off in San Francisco much as they had in Forks and every other place they had ever lived. Alice, Jasper and himself were enrolled as high school juniors while Rosalie and Emmet chose to be seniors again. Carlisle was working in the psych ward in the hospital and Esme had her own interior decorating business.

School was the same dreadful experience. He kept to himself for the most part, only answering when spoken to, and sometimes, not even then. Girls, of course, tried desperately t get his attention but he ignored them. None of them were Bella and because of that he paid them no mind. Even the scent of their blood didn't faze him. Though he was prevented from regain her thoughts, he kept the link between them strong. He could sense when she was in danger and when she was safe. Edward doubted that Bella was aware of this but he was contented to know that at least he was aware of her surroundings.

He walked over to the keyboard in his room and played the lullaby he wrote for Bella. It hurt him to remove everything from her room that has anything to do with his family. After he said his goodbye he watched her breakdown after she tore her room apart looking for his lullaby. Edward stopped playing.

"It's better this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella stared at her untouched lunch. Around her, 'friends' laughed and ignored her completely. Jessica was still snubbing her. Bella could care less. She got up and dumped her lunch—she wasn't hungry anyway. The bell rang and she headed off to History. The teacher announced they would be doing a benchmark today and Bella thanked whatever god was out there. She didn't feel like participating in discussion today, not that she usually did, but not today.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Bella turned around. Mike smiled at her. "I called last night."

"I was feeling well. Sorry. Did you want something?"

Mike shifted in his seat. From the frown that replaced his smile, Bella could tell that he was expecting her to at least pretend she was happy that he called. "Um…we were going to go to La Push this weekend and I wanted to invite you."

Bella turned back around to take the test from the person in front of her. "You, as in no one else wanted to invite me?" She passed Mike the test.

Mike took the stack and retrieved one from the top. "It's not that they didn't want to it's just no one knows how to approach you anymore since the Cullens left." He passed the stack behind him to Angelina's waiting hand.

Bella looked away from him and rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to remember them. "I'm busy." Her excuse wasn't true in the least. She actually had nothing planned for the weekend but La Push meant Jacob. He was starting to grow on her but she didn't want to see him.

"But Bella—"

"Begin!" The teacher cut off Mike. Bella heaved a sigh of relief and started the benchmark.

The rest of the school day went by without any further questions regarding La Push from Mike. Bella walked across the lot to her truck and climbed in. She looked at the hole in her dash where the radio had been. It was a present from the Cullens and in her anger she tore it out with her bare hands. She drove home in silence and parked along the street at there was another car, four actually, in the driveway. She recognized two to be Charlie's cruiser and Billy Black's truck. The third was a sleek black Mercedes. And the last was, strangely enough, and ambulance. There were three men, all in doctor's attire, standing outside of it.

When she walked into the house she got the feeling she had walked in on a very important conversation. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room talking with a man that Bella didn't recognize. Jacob was seated on the corner of the couch listening with his father, Billy. All eyes turned to Bella. None of them were obviously expecting to see her. Charlie spoke first.

"Bells. You're home early."

Bella eyed them warily. "I'm off today. What's going on?" She slid her backpack off her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Of course. Bella this is Mr. Pike. He wants to speak with you."

The older man walked over the Bella and smiled at her. "I've heard a lot about you Isabella. Come. Let us talk." He guided her over to the couch and sat down. Bella looked again at Charlie, Billy, and Jacob before sitting. She heard Charlie sigh again and take a seat in his recliner.

"Bella how are you?"

"I'm fine. I don't mean to be rude but is there a reason you're asking?"

Mr. Pike studies her. "Your parents and friends" He indicated Billy and Jacob, "tell be you've been rather…distant as of late. Is that correct?"

"What?" Bella was getting more suspicious by the second. "Dad—"

"Did you love him, Isabella? Is Edward Cullen the reason you're so detached?"

Bella stared at Mr. Pike. "Excuse me? Don't you dare speak to me about him." She felt unwanted tears sting her eyes. She stood and tried to move away from him but her path was blocked my Jacob's oversized form.

"About who, Isabella?" Mr. Pike pressed.

"Jacob, move."

"I can't do that Bella. You're hurting yourself. We're here to help you."

The tear slipped passed their barrier and down her cheeks. "Hurting—?"

Jacob grabbed her wrist, the same wrist that James had sunk his teeth into and lifted it so everyone could see the scars. Bella snatched her arm back and stared at him in disbelief. "Jacob, you know what happened."

"Mr. Black tells me you've convinced yourself that vampires and werewolves actually exit. Now tell me Isabella, that mark on your arm, would that be a werewolf or a vampire bite?" Mr. Pike spoke as if speaking to a small child who just told him she believed in fairies.

Bella backed away from Jacob and Billy. "How could you?"

Jacob ignored her and spoke confidently. "She did it to herself. I was with her. After the Cullens left, after Edward left, she went crazy. She bit her own arm, sir."

Mr. Pike stood. "I see." He turned to Charlie. "We can have her at the institute by tomorrow. If she doesn't comply we can take her by force with your permission."

"Institute? What institute?" Bella definitely did not like the direction this was going.

Billy handed her a pamphlet. Bella looked at it and them at Charlie. "An asylum. You think that _need_ to be in an _asylum_?"

"You're mother and I think it's the best option." Charlie blurted out.

"_Mom_ isn't even here! She doesn't know anything! I'm not going. You can't make me go." She threw the pamphlet down and tried to get around Jacob.

"Bella, please!"

She whipped around and looked at Charlie through her tears "I'm not crazy!"

Mr. Pike looked expectantly at Charlie. "With your permission Mr. Swan."

Charlie turned away and nodded. Mr. Pike took a walkie-talkie that was lying on the coffee table and muttered into it. The three doctors that Bella had walked by were suddenly in the house. Bella, having no other option, jumped over the couch and tries to make a run for the stairs.

After that, everything happened very fast. Bella struggles against the doctors' hold but they were too strong for her. The wrestled her to the ground when she tried to make another escape out the door.

"Let go of me! I'm not crazy! Daddy!!" Bella continues to kick and scream but none of it was going her any good.

"Hold her down!" One of the doctors shouted.

She felt one doctor hold her body down with his while the other held down her arm. Bella's stomach dropped when she saw the needle filled with a clear liquid nearing her arm.

"No! Let me go!" She tried to get up once more but it was too late. The needle was inserted into her arm and Bella started to feel a bit lightheaded. The last image she saw was of Charlie holding his head, crying, and then all faded to black.


End file.
